Pancakes and Massages
by Possible-Stoppable
Summary: Ron tends to Kim's shoulder by giving her a massage. My first attempt at writing something. If there are grammar mistakes, please, do tell me!


The first thing that hit him when opening the door was the smell of pancakes; the sweet, mouth-watering heaven that meant the Possibles recently had breakfast. Even though he and Kim were dating now, her family made it quite clear that he could still walk through the door without knocking, which made him feel more at home.

KP, he thought; that glorious day when both of their worlds had changed for the better. The Prom. 3 months ago his best friend, partner and dream girl gave him everything he was searching for… Took them both a while, but they got there. He smiled dreamlike as he remembered that wonderful kiss and the only girl he ever wanted to kiss.

"Earth to Ron," Mrs Possible said, waving a hand in front of his face. Apparently she has been trying to get his attention for a while. She smiled knowingly and laughed softly. "There's pancakes left over if you would like them."

"Sorry, Mrs Dr. P. Deep in thought." Ron replied. Mhhm, Ron's stomach growled at the offer, but this time he would have to give it a miss. "Thanks, but no can do. Kim and I are going to stop at a café for breakfast." He could already feel his stomach protesting. Missing Kim's mom's pancakes was something you didn't want to do; they were badical! "I think Rufus would like some though." Ron smiled as his little buddy practically flew out of his pocket and devoured the first pancake he saw. "Well, at least your food will never go to waste!"

"That will never happen, Ron. As long as you keep showing up, we're good!" Kim's mom laughed. She turned around to clean up the remaining plates on the table. "Kimmie's upstairs, by the way."

"Thanks Mrs Dr. P" Ron walked up the stairs, eagerly awaiting to start the day with his girlfriend.

As he was walking up the attic stairs to KP's bedroom, he heard her wince and growl in frustration. He reached the top and saw her sitting on her bed holding her left shoulder, slightly rubbing it.

"You ok, KP?" Ron asked, concerned for her.

Kim turned around and smiled at him softly. "Hey you," she greeted him. "Yeah, my shoulder is not though." She explained to him that she hurt it in cheer practice.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" Ron asked politely, hoping it would help her.

She laughed sweetly. "Of course! What would I do without my dose of Ronshine?" She said while turning around to let him sit behind her.

"Well, I don't know," Ron replies smugly as he gently kneaded her shoulders. "But I think you'd be pretty lonely."

"Haha, 'Mr Big Ego." Kim sighed contented. She could feel all of the stress and pain leave her body at Ron's touch. It felt so good to have him this close to her, comforting and she let out a small moan while arching her back.

'Woah,' Ron thought. I've never made her do that before! He wandered his hands lover towards the middle of her back and Kim closed her eyes as the sensations he was causing her to feel. He definitely wanted her to make that noise again, so he gently rubbed all over her back, happy when he heard her repeat the said action. His eyes half closed and he smiled dreamlike at his wonderful girlfriend, proud that he could make her feel this way. 'I want to kiss her; I need to kiss her' his mind told him. Eager to please Kim even more, he kissed the side of her neck gently and she rolled her head back, giving him more access. With his mind no longer in control, he kissed her neck more desperately, not stopping at the same place.

"Ron." She moaned louder this time. That drove him over the edge. He turned her around and pinned her down on the bed. Brown looking into green, both of them deep with lust; a feeling that was so new to them, however, so right. He kissed her deeply and was thrilled when she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Breaths and moans mixed into one while their bodies were pressed together; Ron never wanted it to end.

Wanting to feel more of her, Ron wandered his hands up the sides of her body and got light headed when he saw Kim's eyes were closed shut and her mouth parted, where she was breathing heavy.


End file.
